young_dracula_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Dracula Fanon:Participation Guidelines
Welcome to Young Dracula Fanon! This is the Young Dracula fanon wikia that anyone can edit, including you! To help make sure that Young Dracula Fanon is a fun and welcoming community for everyone, we have a few Participation Guidelines to keep in mind so everyone knows what’s expected when you edit here. These guidelines are as follows: *'Assume good faith.' You should assume all users are editing with good intent until they give you a reason to believe otherwise. This is the guiding principle behind any collaborative project. *'Be civil.' Treat others the way you wish to be treated. Remember that everyone you talk to is an actual person, not a faceless computer screen. Do not attack or insult other users. If you wouldn’t say it to their face, don’t say it via text. *'Don’t be disruptive.' If your behavior is non-constructive and interferes with the well-being of the wikia, then your behavior has become disruptive. This includes spam, vandalism, non-constructively derailing a conversation, harassment, exploiting or gaming policies to prove a point, and anything else that negatively disrupts the normal flow of activity on Young Dracula Fanon. *'Don't edit war.' In general, to edit war means to get into back-and-forth edit reversions with another user or users. If you disagree with an edit that someone has made, try contacting an administrator rather than getting into an unnecessary argument. Also remember the editing guidelines that cover what you are allowed to change in other peoples' pages. *'Don’t feed the trolls.' It's unfortunate, but there are people online who will purposely try to provoke you into an emotional response, generally through harassment or other negative behavior. Don't respond them, because they just want attention. Instead, report them to an administrator. *'No multiple accounts.' This includes "sockpuppeting", or purposely using alternate accounts to deceive other users into believing you are more than one person, generally for reasons that benefit the main account. Each User may have only one editing account on Young Dracula Fanon. If you have lost or forgotten your account password, use the "lost password" feature or, in the event that the feature fails, contact Wikia staff. *'Everyone is equal.' While Young Dracula Fanon recognizes and accepts that certain individuals do have special needs, are of younger and differing ages, have varying life circumstances, and different levels of writing skills, these situations are not grounds to be exempt from Young Dracula Fanon policies. No physical or mental condition, age, circumstances, or level of writing skill be will be cause to ignore policies if a user has become a detriment to the wikia. Different situations can be accommodated, but the whole community comes first. Users who don't follow these guidelines may be subject to official warnings or blocks, per the blocking policy. These guidelines also apply, when relevant, to the ; violation of the guidelines in chat may lead to being kicked or banned from chat, as well as the entire wikia. If you have any questions about these guidelines, feel free to ask an administrator or the rest of the community in the . See also *Privacy Policy *Terms of Use Category:Policy